1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a market research system for enabling market researchers to collect information about users' preferences from mobile terminals through a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since recent advances in the communications technology allow low-cost transmission of information to users, there is an increasing number of advertising agencies acting as information providers for transmitting sales information via the Internet to users and collecting data from the users for market researchers to study users' preferences. Further, recent proliferation of mobile terminals which communicate with WWW servers using TCP/IP, HTTP or WAP allows users to establish an instant access to various information resources.
However, most of the commercial mails currently transmitted over the Internet are directed to unspecified destinations. This is undesirable for network utilization as well as for recipients who reluctantly receive them as undesired mails. There exists a need to reduce wasteful mail transmissions by identifying target destinations.